closer
by Thoas
Summary: Newt et Thomas. Newt supplie Thomas de le tuer. Et Thomas n'y arrive pas. Newtmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Point de vue de Newt :

Et j'étais là, le laissant faire, prenant ma place. Et il était là, vivant comme je n'avais jamais vécu. Mais je n'étais pas jaloux, je ne méritais pas, de toute façon, de vivre sa vie. Il jouait et le regard de Thomas sur lui brillait. Il jouait, un jeu sombre et délicat, que je n'aurais jamais pu jouer. Il tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre. Et sans rien préparé, il improvisait petit à petit, mais toujours professionnel. Il dansait, sous des projecteurs éteints, qui n'enlevaient rien à sa lumière. Et comme tous spectateurs, à la fin du spectacle je ne peux m'empêchaient d'applaudir avant de quitter la salle et de le laisser s'approprier une dernière fois les lieux avant de disparaître à son tour. Et il sourit comme s'il avait gagné. Mais je ne pleure pas, donc je n'ai pas perdu. Et la raison s'évapore peu à peu de ce corps que nous partageons. Et il danse sans jamais être essoufflé pendant que moi, je me perds. Ma jambe folle ne le gêne pas comme elle m'a gênée quand j'étais vivant. Et rien ne l'empêche de se mouvoir avec une force et une agilité qui ne me ressemble pas. Et son sourire, sa beauté, sa vivacité, je ne les aies pas.

 _You will never ever get the feeling of waiting for someone…_

Et ses gestes fluides, ses bras grands ouverts, le feraient presque passer pour une personne inoffensive.

 _If you scared, you ain't human._

Et de dos il a mon corps, mes cheveux, mon apparence. De dos il est moi et je pourrais être lui. Mais de face nous n'avons rien en commun. Ses yeux dégénérés me cachent, cachent le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste.

 _He would only trust Minho and Newt._

Mais je disparais sans lui dire adieu.

 _No one else._

Et il regarde Thomas avec l'envie de le voir souffrir, qu'il lui appartienne. Et je n'arrive pas à lui crier de s'en aller.

 _I tried to kill myself in the Maze._

Tais-toi ! Mais il continue, il lui raconte tout. Et à chaque détail, Thomas frémit. Et à chaque détail, mon âme saigne un peu plus. Je me déchire en silence.

 _Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off._

Et Thomas ne bouge pas, il écoute en silence et les larmes roulent le long de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas.

 _I hated the place, Tommy !_

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai parlé. Je veux qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne l'enfer que j'avais vécu avant qu'il n'apparaisse et qu'il ne me sauve. je veux qu'il sache que la vie là-bas n'était pas simple. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'avant son arrivée, le monde n'avait pas de couleurs. Et je veux qu'il sache, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me rassurer. Je veux sentir son corps contre le mien avant de partir. Et même s'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi que ce que je ressens pour lui, je veux sa présence.

 _I hated every second of every day._

Un chuchotement, un murmure dans le creux de son cou. Et je le sens frissonner, comme un dernier espoir à mon intention.

 _And it was all...your...fault !_

Et il a repris le contrôle, dans un cri de rage, de souffrance. Thomas ne veut pas s'écarter, même en le voyant revenir. Mais je l'en oblige, je veux lui faire du mal. Sa peau, sa chair, je veux qu'il m'appartienne. Je veux voir son sang coulait sous mes attaques et léchait chacune de ses blessures pour le soigner. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui pense, c'est Lui. Il empoisonne ma tête. Une seule solution, celle que j'attends depuis des années, celle qui DOIT tombait. Ma sentence.

 _Kill me !_

Thomas ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il ne semble pas avoir compris.

 _I can't !_

Si, il le faut ! Et je sais que les larmes coulent par flots vagues le long de mes joues. Malgré mon apparence monstrueuse, j'arrive à pleurer. Et celles qui coulent sans s'arrêtaient, jamais, celles qui masquent le visage de Thomas, je les jalouse. J'aimerais être elles pour le toucher, le sentir, tomber sur son tee-shirt à présent mouillé, sentir la chaleur de sa peau... Et pourquoi pleures-tu, Thomas ? Ai-je été un si bon ami que cela ? mais je voulais être tellement plus pour toi, Thomas. J'aurais voulu que tu m'aimes, Thomas. Mais tu aimes Teresa ou Brenda. Des filles. Et je suis un homme. Tu me vois comme un ami. Rien de plus. Et tu ne me regardes pas comme tu les regardes, elles.

 _If you ever been my friend, kill me._

J'essaie de te faire culpabiliser et je vois dans ton regard que pendant un court instant, j'y parviens. Mais tu hésites encore. Tu résistes. Manipulateur et manipulé. Je pensais que c'était Moi et Toi. Mais ça a toujours été l'inverse. Tu aurais pu dire n'importe quoi, pour toi je l'aurais fait. Mais tu ne m'as pas utilisé comme tu aurais pu le faire. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Thomas. Reste-le.

Traduction des phrases en anglais :

* Tu n'obtiendras jamais le sentiment d'attendre quelqu'un…

Si tu as peur, tu n'es pas humain.

Il ne faisait que faire confiance à Minho et Newt.

Personne d'autre.

J'ai essayé de me tuer dans le labyrinthe.

J'ai escaladé à mi-hauteur de l'un de ces murs ensanglantés et j'ai sauté tout de suite.

Je détestais l'endroit, Tommy.

Je détestais chaque seconde de chaque jour.

Et c'était de ta faute.

Tue-moi !

Je ne peux pas !

Si jamais tu as été mon ami, tue-moi. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Mot de l'auteur :_

 _Voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de Closer, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ !_

 _Traduction des phrases en anglais à la fin. Que dire de plus ? Je suis toute nouvelle sur donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si l'histoire vous plaît, ou juste pour me donner des conseils pour la suite. J'accepte tous les commentaires, même négatifs tant qu'ils sont justifiés XD_

 _Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur la chanson Loser des BigBang._

 _Allez, trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture à tous !_

 **Chapitre 2**

point de vue de Thomas :

 _He calls me Tommy._

Je prends ses mains, je l'attire contre moi. Je veux encore le sentir contre moi. Sa présence déchaîne mes sens. Sa langue passe sur ma joue, efface mes larmes, les détruits, les oublies. Le malheur m'accable, ou la solitude. Je sens déjà son absence alors qu'il est encore à mes côtés. Sa langue descend le long de ma mâchoire. J'ai peur de tourner la tête, de le regarder dans les yeux et de voir qu'il n'est plus là. Que l'Autre a pris sa place. Ma main tremble, mon corps tout entier tremble. Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et tourne mon visage vers le sien.

 _And then Newt's eyes cleared ;_

Mes lèvres fondent sur les siennes. Les siennes. Il est là. Pour l'instant.

 _As if he'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity._

Et un combat commence, avec des questions. J'en ai rêvé tellement de fois, j'ai rêvé tellement de fois de lui, de lui faire l'amour, de l'aimer tout simplement, ouvertement. Je l'ai imaginé tant de fois, nu, s'offrant à moi, à mon regard. Dans mon imagination, tout était si romantique, doux. Mais là, rien de beau, juste une envie pressante, insatisfaite, une dernière volonté. Juste une promesse et une preuve. Je suis amoureux.

 _And his voice softened._

Il pousse de légers cris, des plaintes. Et ses pleurs coulent, il a perdu. Ses jambes lâchent, il s'effondre. Je reste debout. Je fixe le vide face à moi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, essayant de faire passer l'air que je n'ai pas. Mes lèvres saignent sous sa morsure. Tu ne m'aimes pas, Newt . Où est-ce l'Autre qui ne veut pas que nous nous laissions aller ? Une main se tend. Une main qui tient mon arme, qui m'enfonce, qui m'oblige.

 _Please, Tommy, please…_

Fais-moi croire que je peux t'aider. Autrement. Tu me supplie de te tuer. Et je te supplie de survivre. Tu sembles avoir déjà abandonné. Tommy. Encore ce surnom. Ce surnom qui montre que tu tiens à moi. Enfin, je l'espère. Et ta voix tremble, part dans les aigus et disparaît. Je m'agenouille devant toi et passe ma main sur ta joue. J'essaie de te rassurer alors que j'ai encore plus peur que toi. Je ne veux pas te voir partir. C'est égoïste, je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de ta présence à mes côtés, pour toujours. Tu tiens mon poignet et tu glisses l'arme dans ma paume. Tu te penches et déposes tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est qu'un léger effleurement mais ça veut tout dire. Absolument tout. Tout ce qu'il aurait fallu dire plus tôt. Tu guides ma main et poses le canon du pistolet contre ta tempe. Je déteste cette image de moi en train de te menacer et pourtant, c'est sûrement celle que je vais garder dans ma mémoire tout le reste de ma vie.

 _With his heart falling into the black abyss._

Tu fermes les yeux sans qu'aucune larme n'apparaisse. Tes ongles s'enfoncent dans mon poignet. Tu laisses tes marques sur mon bras et je me dis que j'en aurais probablement d'autres à cet endroit-là, qui porteront ton nom, après ta mort. Je n'ose pas te dire que je t'aime. Je n'ose pas te le dire car nous ne sommes plus seuls. L'Autre réapparaît, pendant que toi, Toi tu disparais.

 _Thomas pulled the trigger._

Tu tombes. Je sens le poids de ton corps inconscient, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur qui me pèse. Je sens le vide. Et je sens la chute. Je sens le sol qui m'arrête avec fracas. Je sers ta carapace contre moi, je n'arrive pas à la repousser. Peut-être que je ne suis pas encore prêt à te quitter. J'ai envie de crier, de crier pour exprimer ma tristesse, le néant qui m'envahit, de crier à m'en arracher la gorge, de crier assez fort pour que de là où tu es, tu puisses m'entendre. Mais pour toi, pour toi je garde le silence. Ce silence qui m'a toujours terrifié. Tout simplement parce qu'il signifie que tu ne seras plus jamais là pour le briser. Tu es parti. Je n'arrive pas à y penser. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne seras plus jamais là. Newt est mort. Cette phrase est une claque. Non, elle est pire qu'une claque. C'est un dernier coup qui m'assomme. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer ton corps encore plus fort contre moi. Cela te ferait certainement mal si tu étais encore vivant. Tu n'as pas l'air mort. Enfin, tu n'as pas l'air plus mort que tu ne paraissais vivant il y a encore quelques instants. Alors quand j'entends ton rire qui résonne dans mon dos, que je me retourne et que je te vois. Alors, à ce moment-là, j'attrape la main que tu me tends pour m'aider à me relever et je te fais face. Parce que tu es là et que tu sembles si réel.

 _Just you and me on the last page._

Tu me pousses contre toi et m'entraînes dans un dernier tango. C'est toi qui mènes la danse, comme d'habitude. Mais je te suis sans râler, parce que j'aime ça. J'aime ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi. J'aime ce sentiment de t'appartenir. Tu poses ta tête dans le creux de mon épaule et tout s'arrête. Je sens tes mèches bondes caressaient mon cou et je frissonne. Ta main agile se glisse sous mon tee-shirt et chatouille ma peau. Comment te résister ? Et pourtant je t'empêche de continuer, d'aller plus loin. Tu me fais face, tu souris. De ce sourire moqueur que j'aime tellement que je le déteste. Tu sais que tu pourrais me faire faire n'importe quoi avec ce sourire ? Tu pars et je te suis. Parce que je te suivrais n'importe ou. Mais plus tu t'éloignes, plus tu disparais. Parce que tu es mort, Newt. Et je m'effondre sans que tu ne sois là pour me rattraper. Pourtant je sens tes bras qui m'encerclent, je sens tes mains, je sens tes lèvres contre mon oreille qui me chuchotent des mots que je ne comprends pas.

 _You. And. Me._

Tu disparais. Définitivement cette fois. Et nous sommes là, tous les deux immobiles, avec cette arme qui nous sépare. Toi, mort. Moi, vivant. Et encore cette arme, ce sang, ton sang et ce vide entre nous. Muet. Et je sais que je ne parlerais plus de ma vie. C'est ma décision. En ton honneur. Plus aucun mot ne sortira de ma bouche tant que nous ne serons pas de nouveau réunis. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de parler à personne d'autre qu'à toi. Plus aucun son, j'ai trop mal. Plus aucun mot. Plus jamais. Jamais.

 _Et voilà, c'est fini ! Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction, j'espère que vous ne le regrettez pas…_

 _Comme promis, voici la traduction des phrases en anglais :_

 _Il m'appelle Tommy_

 _Et puis les yeux de Newt se dégageaient ;_

 _Comme s'il avait gagné un dernier soupir de santé mentale._

 _Et sa voix adoucie._

 _S'il te plaît, Tommy, je t'en supplie…_

 _Avec son coeur tombant dans un abîme noir._

 _Thomas appuya sur la gâchette._

 _Juste toi et moi sur la dernière page._

 _Toi. Et. Moi._


End file.
